Quiero ser
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Quiero ser... la que te jure amor eterno. Van x Hitomi. One shot, Songfic. Dejen reviews!


13/12/008  
15/12/008

**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Quiero ser**

-.-

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

-.-

**Quiero ser,  
una palabra así de clara,  
quiero ser,  
un alma libre de madrugada**.

-.-

Abre los ojos, al sentir que no puede moverse, sonrié, al verla ahí jamas pensó que sería capaz de dejar su mundo solo por el. La amaba tanto y que estuviera con el lo hacía el hombre más feliz de todo el universo.

-Hitomi despierta-Le dice susurrando suavemente, ríe al ver como Hitomi hunde la cabeza en su pecho, dando a entender que no quiere despertar.

-Van... cinco minutos mas-Dice Hitomi cuando se encuentra con los ojos de su rey, le sonríe y después le da un corto beso en los labios.

Se separa de el, para que Van pueda ir a ducharse, ya que tiene un día muy ocupado, Hitomi se queda un ratito mas en su habitación, disfrutando de la fragancia de Van que están impregnadas en las sabanas. Desde que volvió de la luna fantasma a sido la mujer mas feliz, estar todos los días con Van a sido lo mejor que le ha pasado.

Muchas veces sintió nostalgia, querer volver a su planeta, solo para ver a su gente, pero inmediatamente eliminaba esa idea de su cabeza, ya que aquí en Gaia era feliz, tenía todo para serlo, a pesar de que muchas veces Van le dijo que si quería volver a su planeta el la apoyaría siempre se negaba, tanto le costaba entender que aquí ella era verdaderamente feliz...

-.-

**Quiero ser una emigrante  
de tu boca delirante,  
de deseos de una noche  
convertiste en mi dolor.**

**-.-**

Ve que Van sale de su ducha y corre inmediatamente donde esta el para darle un beso en los labios, el le corresponde rápidamente. Sus labios se tocan apasionadamente, sus cuerpos se acercan, haciendo que Hitomi suspire momento que aprovecha Van para meter su lengua y explorar esa boca ya conocida, sus lenguas se encuentran y empiezan un juego, se rozan, esquivan, y la pasión y el amor aumentan.

-Te amo...-Dice Hitomi cuando se separan por falta de aire, Van la mira y la abraza, no necesitan nada mas, los dos son felices se aman y se tienen el uno al otro.

Van le da un beso en la frente a Htomi, y se va de la habitación, dejando sola a Hitomi, con una sonrisa en la cara. Se da una ducha corta para intentar estar con el, desde que llego a hecho todo lo posible para estar cerca de Van, aunque hay veces que tiene la sensación de que el no comparte esas ganas de estar siempre juntos.

_'Deben ser imaginaciones mias'_. Se decía siempre Hitomi, para intentar convencerse de que no estaba ocurriendo. Pero y si en verdad era así, si de verdad Van ya no quería estar siempre con ella, Hitomi se moriría...

-¡Hitomi!

-Merle...¿qué pasa?

-¿Qué te pasa a ti?... ¡te he estado gritando tu no me tomas en cuenta!.

-Perdón, es que estaba pensado en otras cosas...

-Es sobre Van...-Hitomi miró a Merle sorprendida, todavía no entendía como la niña gato podía saber lo que ella estaba pensado sin decirle nada, sobre sus pensamientos, puede que ella sea demasiado notoria y todos se daban cuenta, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle...

-Hitomi no me mires así, te conozco y por eso se que te pasa...

-Si, es verdad, es por Van, es que a veces siento que el no quiere estar conmigo, se que es algo tonto, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo...

Merle mira a su amiga con pena, ya que no puede decirle nada, porque sabe que en cierta forma Hitomi tiene razón, ella misma lo había notado, Van a veces ignoraba a Hitomi y nadie sabía la razón, ella se lo había preguntado miles de veces, pero el simplemente la ignoraba, y ahora le estaba dando rabia la actitud de su amo con respecto a Hitomi. Ella había dejado su mundo para estar con el y Van la ignoraba.

-.-

**Quiero creer,quiero saber,  
que dormiré a la verita tuya  
quiero esconderme del miedo...**

**Y mirarte de una vez  
los ojos que tiene la luna  
Quiero cantar a la libertad**

**-.-**

-Creo que son cosas tuyas, yo veo que Van esta actuando como siempre, no veo que te ignore...-Le dolía mentirle a su amiga, pero no qería verla sufrir, tenía que hablar con Van y decirle que dejara de ignorarla que estaba causándole mucho daño a Hitomi.

-Tu crees que son imaginaciones mías, bueno a lo mejor tengas razón, ya que no tengo nada que hacer y.... me voy a dar una vuelta gracias Merle.

Hitomi salio corriendo, para evitar que Merle viera como varias lágrimas se iban acumulando y rogaban salir, corrió hasta un bosque y ahí dejo botar toda la pena que sentía, su corazón se apretaba por cada vez que pensaba que Van la ignoraba, ella quería estar para siempre con el, pero no sabía como demostrárselo...

_'A lo mejor no fue buena idea volver...'_. Se reprendió al pensar en eso, pero no podía evitarlo, ella llego a Gaia con la esperanza de estar para siempre con Van y el la ignoraba, dejo todo lo que tenía en la luna fantasma, dejo a un lado la tristeza de no ver a su familia, la inseguridad de que el estuviera con otra. Escondió todos sus miedos e inseguridades por el.

-.-

**Y caminar cerca del mar  
amarradita siempre a tu cintura  
esta locura de amarte  
no puede acabar...**

**Por mucho que de entre las dudas  
de que eres tu  
quien me hace tan feliz.**

**-.-**

-Amo Van... quiero hablar contigo

-¿Qué pasa Merle?

-¿Por qué últimamente a evitado a Hitomi? ella esta dudan sobre su decisión de venir a Gaia.

-No se si sea lo mejor para ella, creo que tarde o temprano se arrepentirá

-Es claro que se arrepentirá, si sigue ignorandola, ella si volvió es porque lo ama... quiere estar con usted, pero amo Van usted se cierra antes ella-Dijo Merle con lágrimas en los ojos, le daba pena ver a Hitomi, triste como corrió deseperadamente, para que ella no viera como las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Amo... Hitomi lo ama por eso ella se quedo aquí, para estar siempre con usted, ella lo dejo todo por usted, y ahora esta dudando si la hace feliz. Creame si usted no la hiciera feliz ella no estaría en cualquier lugar llorando pensando que usted ya no la quiere...

Van no dijo nada y observo como Merle se iba, bajo la cabeza y suspiró, a lo mejor lo que ella decía era verdad si el la ignoraba Hitomi se arrepentiría de estar con el, tal vez ella de verdad era feliz con el, y con sus desplantes solo lograba dañarla, pero no sabía que hacer para dejar de creer eso, y se reprochaba eso. Hitomi de verdad lo quería y la muestra mas clara de eso era que ella dejo a toda su familia para estar con el.

-.-

**Quiero ser,  
la que te jure amor eterno,  
quiero ser  
una palabra en la estacion  
que lleva tu nombre**

**-.-**

Hitomi cuando ya no tuvo mas lágrimas que botar empezó a dirigirse al pueblo para conversar con Van y preguntarle que era lo que pasa, si ya no la quería, no le importaba la respuesta, a estas alturas no, lo único que quiere saber es si Van siente algo por ella, ya que si no siente nada ya no valdría la pena estar allí.

_'Por mucho que me duela la respuesta tengo que aceptarla...'_

Llegó al pueblo y empezó a caminar al palacio, para conversar con Van. Cuando entro a palacio al primero que encontró fue a Van, los dos se quedaron mirando sin decir nada, querían decirse tantas cosas, pero por distintas razones no hablaban.

-Van... yo quiero saber si.. tu todavía me quieres-Dijo Hitomi, con un hilo de voz, ya que el nudo que se empezaba a formar en su garganta le impedía hablar.

Van quedo sorprendido, jamas pensó que ella le iba a preguntar tan directamente, el por respuesta se acerco a ella y tomo su cara entre sus manos.

-Yo te amo Hitomi..-Dijo en un susurro mientras depositaba un corto beso en los labios de Hitomi.

-Yo también te amo... no lo olvides, por algo estoy contigo ahora, y soy la única que puede decir que te amo-Dijo Hitomi mucho mas tranquila, dándole un beso mas apasionado a Van, beso que este correspondió de inmediato.

Así se quedaron por unos minutos, demostrandose todo el amor que sentían atravez de sus labios, atravez de ese beso que a veces se volvía tierno y otras veces apasionado.

-.-

**Quiero ser el verbo puedo  
quiero andarme sin rodeos  
confesarte que una tarde  
empiece a morir por ti...**

**-.-**

-Perdón Hitomi por haberte ignorado, es que tengo miedo y eso hace que...-Intento explicarse Van, pero Hitomi lo evito poniendo un dedo en sus labios, el solo sonrió y la abrazó dulcemente, Hitomi se dejo abrazar mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza en el hombre de Van.

-Te amo Van y cada vez que tu me ignorabas me sentía morir por dentro-Dijo Hitomi, rompiendo el silencio, Van por respuesta la abrazo un poco mas fuerte, Hitomi sonrió y siguieron así en silencio.

-Hitomi... si yo te ignoraba, era porque no estaba seguro si conmigo ibas a ser feliz, ya que podrías extrañar a tu familia.

-Van si yo quise dejar mi mundo, fue para estar contigo, porque tu eres la única persona que me hace realmente feliz, entiéndelo por favor, si estoy aquí es porque quiero, no por obligación.

Se volvieron a besar por un tiempo mas, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo, y decidieron ir a la habitación.

-Hitomi te amo-Dijo Van mientras se acostaban.

-Yo igual Van nunca lo olvides.

Los dos se durmieron rápidamente, abrazados y juntos.

-.-

**Quiero creer,quiero saber,  
que dormiré a la verita tuya  
quiero esconderme del miedo...**

**Y mirarte de una vez  
los ojos que tiene la luna  
Quiero cantar a la libertad**

**Y caminar cerca del mar  
amarradita siempre a tu cintura  
esta locura de amarte  
no puede acabar...**

**Por mucho que de entre las dudas  
de que eres tu  
quien me hace tan feliz.**

FIN.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! aquí mi segundo fic de Escaflowne, esta vez con un song fic, espero que les haya gustado, si quieren pueden considerarlo como una continuación de Decisión, pero aviso que no lo hice con esa intención xD.

La canción es Quiero ser de Amaia Montero es muy bella la recomiendo.

Dejen reviews me animan a seguir escribiendo :D

Besos!

Adiós.


End file.
